


One very long month

by themostneontwig



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dave is there too, Mid-Canon, and dee agrees, before they confront henry basically, he hasn't eaten since he entered the flipside, i just wanted to see peter and steven have an actual conversation thats all, the man just wants to talk about kebabs leave him be, the tone of this is all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostneontwig/pseuds/themostneontwig
Summary: Steven and Peter have just a little bit of unresolved conflict to work through-
Kudos: 9





	One very long month

One month. That was what Jack had said. One month to fix everything in reality. 

Not that it mattered to his friends, who were all still stuck having an absolutely wonderful time in the unstable purgatory that was the Flipside. As every stray soul that ventured into the flipside quickly found out, time there was a finicky, fluctuating thing. Minutes felt like hours. Years passed in the blink of an eye. Was Jack almost done with his job, or had he only just left? No one had a goddamn clue. Rather annoying, really. 

As stated before, everyone was having a positively  _ wonderful  _ time. Blackjack was restless. Dave kept interviewing the dog on his kebab preferences. Dee was desperately trying to keep the peace. But that all seemed trivial in comparison to what those three all could see was the real problem here - Peter and Steven. The two phone guys had been avoiding each other like the plague (not that they’d be able to catch anything if there was one) ever since Jack had left. 

Dee had been keeping a close eye on her brother and his former boss, hoping to prevent any big fights before they happened. Thankfully, nothing had started yet - Neither Peter or Steven were the type to start a fight. Peter was too nice for his own good sometimes. Steven was the nervous type. The result was that they simply avoided each other. Whilst it was preferable to a fight, Dee knew that things couldn’t go on like this. She didn’t want to force it, but the two needed some kind of resolution. 

So it was to great excitement to the puppet when she saw Steven making his way over to Peter. The phone-headed man wasn’t particularly easy to read emotion wise, (likely a specific design choice by the factory - who’d want a worker who was visually emotional? What if they showed any basic human emotion other than happiness? Bad publicity.) yet in this moment it was clear to see his nerves. He had his head up, seeming confident in that regard, but it was hard to ignore how he was scratching the back of his hand in a nervous manner. Nevertheless, Steven didn’t seem to be intending to back out of this. 

“E-E-Employ-P-Peter...” The all too familiar voice crackled out from the speaker of Steven’s phone, breaking up as it did so. “I know I’ve b-been avoiding you. And I...And that was wrong. But I-”

“N-No.” Peter’s voice interrupted. It was always odd hearing phone guys converse - most of them sounded practically identical. Afton Robotics only gave their phone headed employees two different voice settings: masculine and femenine. Some of them might have slightly different quirks and inflections if you listened very closely, but Dee almost misheard the interaction as Steven backing down from his apology. 

“No.” Peter stated again, managing to control his voice a bit more this time. “I…” He shuddered, giving the effect that he’d just taken a deep breath. “I don’t want to hear it, ‘Boss’. I...You...You ruined my life! Even once I got my memories back and  _ thought  _ things would be fine, it was still ruined! And I just don’t understand why! You  _ knew  _ what you were getting me into!” Surprisingly, Peter didn’t sound overly angry. Instead, he came off as more confused and distraught. By now, Dave and Blackjack had taken notice of what was happening and joined Dee in a position of distant observation. “D-Did you know? When I was running a location, I never sent anyone to the Factory! I would’ve r-r-refused! Because even back then when my memories were f-f-uu-screwed, I knew I didn’t want to continue the cycle!” 

“I-I…” Steven was left speechless, his regrets over what he'd done to his former employee in life hanging over him once more. Something about the way Peter had spoken hit him like a gut punch. 

“It was for you...wasn’t it?” Peter inquired. He didn’t seem like he was interrogating, he just seemed like he’d come to a disappointed conclusion. “You followed the company policies out of selfishness, right? Because they'd scrap you if you didn't? Because you don't care what happens to others as long as you're fine!?" Finally, anger seeped into his voice. 

And Steven had no response still. He'd had some words in mind before approaching Peter but to him they just wouldn't cut it anymore. Those rehearsed words seemed fake and scripted after Peter's raw outburst. He'd just frozen up, taken aback. Peter realised that too after a few awful seconds of silence. 

"Please l-leave me be, Scott." 

Observing from afar, Dee silently hoped that Steven would manage to find his words. He didn't. Not properly anyway. He let out a distorted 'I'm sorry' as he left through the room's door, out into Fredbear only knows what part of the Flipside. 

"Well, that was a shit show!" Dave exclaimed after the door shut. "The man didn't even say anything and he still got destroyed." 

"HE RAN AWAY AGAIN." Blackjack observed. "ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS PROBLEMS." 

"I think Steven panicked," Dee stated uselessly. "We should probably go find him." 

"Good idea, sock puppet!" Dave agreed. "If you get to that right now, you might find him before he gets lost for eternity!" 

"No. You go find him." Dee insisted. "I want to stay here with my brother." 

"What? No way. I don't wanna get stuck out there too. What's Old Sport gonna say if he gets back and I'm gone? How about we do some good old 'rock, paper, scissors' to settle this?"

"With these hands? I don't think so." Dee deadpanned, briefly revealing long, puppety fingers. “He won’t have gone far, I don’t think. He might even just be lurking outside the door, I’m sure even you could-”

“Alright, alright.” Dave agreed. “I’ll go find phone-face. Do I have to bring him back here when I find him?”

“What do you think?”

“No?”

Dee appeared to roll her eyes. “Yes. And in one piece, preferably.” 

“I make no promises.” Dave gave a thumbs up, then headed out of the same door Steven had left through. 

Now the aubergine man had gone, Dee went over to Peter. Her brother sat on the floor of the room they'd all been residing in - an odd, dark mockery of a room from his old house. Peter sat, seemingly staring off into nothingness. Dee came and sat next to him. She couldn't tell if he'd noticed her until he started speaking.

"What do you think of him?"

Dee thought for a few moments. She'd gotten to know Steven a bit better in the Flipside, when they were waiting for Jack to return from his previous month in reality. She could certainly see traits that were undesirable - he'd been short tempered with Dave many times and like most phone guys, seemed rather stiff a lot of the time. But as the time went by, she had begun to find him good company. He was certainly more focused and organised than Dave which was a help and he seemed to be making an effort to not be an outright asshole. Dee was torn - she felt mad because of how her brother was hurting but at the same time she couldn't help but feel bad for Steven too. 

So Dee answered nonchalantly.  "He's not the worst."

Peter continued to stare forward. 

"He was going to apologise, I think. Maybe I shouldn't have shut him down like that...B-But I don't think I would've been able to forgive him if I hadn't gotten all of what I said earlier off my chest." 

"I don't blame you," Dee sighed. "In some ways, it was inevitable given all the tension going on. Maybe it was a necessary step." 

"N-Necessary step?" Peter asked, finally turning to face Dee. 

"Steven doesn't think his soul can be saved. You've got a lot of pent up emotions. I think it would benefit both of you to at least  _ try  _ and talk it out again." 

Peter leaned back against the wall behind him, looking at the walls of his old house once more. The pictures often appeared distorted though sometimes looking at them would reveal images of Dee, small, young and innocent. "...When did you get so grown u-u-up?" 

"I'm not a child anymore." Dee said simply.

"I know. I just wish you'd have gotten to grow up in the real world, not this h-he-hecking nightmare." 

Peter unexpectedly leaned over and gave his sister a small hug. Dee responded, gently hugging him back. "What n-now?"

"We wait for Dave and Steven to get back. We occupy ourselves until Jack returns from reality. And then we’ll all end this nightmare, once and for all." 

"You really think we can do this?" Peter asked, still hugging his sister. 

"Of course!" 

______________________________________________________________

Dave was not a fan of the creepy, never ending annoyance that was the deepest layer of the Flipside. Bedroom doors lead into pizzeria corridors. You could head towards a door that looked like it would lead you outside and end up in a dirty basement. Many wrong turns and curse words later, Dave eventually found his former boss, in what seemed to be a distorted security office of some kind. Steven stood against a door, arms folded, head angled downwards. 

“Shit, Phoney,” Dave called as he walked over to Steven. “I get leaving the room, but did you really have to go this far?” 

“What?” Steven looked up to see Dave. “I just came out of the door behind me. The room we were all in s-should be on the other side.”

“I fucking hate this place sometimes,” Dave muttered. He was willing to bet that the door behind Steven led directly back to the part of Peter’s house. “Anyway, Dee wanted me to find you.”

“Right.” Steven unfolded his arms and shoved his hands in his pockets restlessly. 

Dave got the impression that Steven didn’t want to go back to the others right now. Dee had specified that he shouldn’t leave the phone-headed man out here though, unfortunately. Though he did recall something else she had said. “She is also having what I assume is a pretty private conversation with her brother though and it would be pretty fucking awkward if you just busted in in the middle of that, so I reckon you’re good to hang out back here for a little longer.” 

Dave joined Steven by the door and curiously pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear the siblings on the other side. He couldn’t. The Flipside had soundproofing, apparently. Bored, he moved his head to face the same direction as Steven, which proved equally as boring. There was nothing overly interesting about a Fazbender’s security office. If they were actually committed to safety, then maybe it’d actually be mildly interesting to look at. 

“Hey, emp-employee. I…” Steven put one hand to his face. “I can’t believe I’m asking  _ you,  _ this, Dave but do you think I can be forgiven? By Peter?” 

“I mean, I murdered a ton of kids, including Old Sport’s sister and he likes me still,” Dave said with a shrug. “Other people not so much, but you can’t win ‘em all, can you?”

Steven would’ve rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, if he was capable of doing so. Dave’s nonchalant attitude wasn’t much help. Still...he might’ve had a bit of a point. The fact that the man behind a large amount of murders managed to reach some forgiveness could be taken as proof of  _ something,  _ right? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oH mAAN. first non-sonic fic in what? years? definitely my first non sonic the hedgehog fic on this account. but yeaaaah my brain's been fixating on fnaf and dsaf lately so----- fanfic time!
> 
> ive never written these characters before. the phone guys are fun. like sonic-bot, they have different ways of expressing themselves to take into account. 
> 
> this first chapter is quite short, mainly because its just me 'testing the waters' so to speak. i hope to make future chapters longer than this.


End file.
